


Three's Company

by Winter_S_Jameson



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: F/M, Kink Meme, M/M, Multi, One Shot, Post Series, Sex, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-23
Updated: 2012-07-23
Packaged: 2017-11-10 14:16:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/467236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winter_S_Jameson/pseuds/Winter_S_Jameson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's just Phineas and Isabella one night in the house they're renting along with the rest of their friends, and they take advantage of the opportunity to express for the first time their feelings for each other in a most intimate way. Baljeet is in for a big surprise when he comes home early, and an even bigger surprise when Phineas' giving and all-inclusive nature leads to an incredible offer...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three's Company

**Author's Note:**

> _Another Disney Kink Meme fill, but not my usual fare. Not by any stretch of the imagination. Apparently my muse has opened her mind to more... possibilities than I'm used to. This isn't a bad thing exactly. Just... unexpected. That said, there will still be revenge. I don't know how, and I don't know when, but it will happen._
> 
>  
> 
> _Just saying._
> 
>  
> 
> _Please, enjoy - and feel free to let me know what you think!_
> 
>  
> 
> * * * * * * * *

“Well, that should about do it for the project,” Phineas said with a smile as he leaned back on the couch. “What do you think, Isabella?”

“I think you’re right,” she said with a matching expression after a quick once-over of the last part of the multi-media presentation the two of them had been putting together for their World Religion class. “That was a wonderfully worded conclusion, by the way.”

“Thanks.” Phineas sighed and shut his eyes.

Isabella shook her head and chuckled, leaning back in her chair. “So when is Ferb getting back tonight?”

Phineas reopened his eyes. “Oh, he won’t be back tonight. Jacob’s hosting an all-night Superheroes ‘R Us tournament and Ferb thought he’d defend his crown.” He chuckled. “I have no doubt he’ll be frustrating all of Jacob’s regulars again.”

“That’s Ferb for you,” Isabella agreed, her smile fading slightly as she remembered what Ferb had said to her at lunch that afternoon just before Phineas had joined them. _There’ll be no excuse not to try tonight._ Now it made sense.

“Definitely. And I think it frustrates them even more that he doesn’t rub it in their faces and get all high and mighty about how good he is.”

Isabella rolled her eyes and scoffed. “Yeah, like they would do in his place you mean. I was over at Jacob’s watching the last Alchemy: The Assembly card game tournament he held, and you should have seen the guy who won once he finished off his last opponent. I don’t understand why anyone plays against him.”

Phineas sat up and smirked at her. “So how badly did you beat him?”

A reluctant smile turned up the corners of her mouth. “All of his creatures were permanently turned and he only had two toneless terrains left when I came at him with my hordes of dark elves and demon hounds. He didn’t know what had hit him. And he couldn’t complain because I gave him a list of all the cards in my deck, complete with current Sorcerers of the Sea rules for tournament-eligible decks. They’re all there.”

Phineas just laughed, then double checked that their computer files were saved before starting to shut down his laptop. “You’re something else, Isabella. It’s great that you’re so willing to defend people against guys like that. It’s not fair that he’s so mean about winning.”

“Thanks.” Isabella watched him at work for a moment, wondering if she could take Ferb’s veiled advice. With a silent sigh she decided to wait. “Do you want something else to drink?” she asked as she pushed herself to her feet, gesturing toward Phineas’ empty soda can.

“That would be great, thanks,” he said, glancing up briefly with a smile.

She returned it then went into the kitchen.

Once there she let loose an audible sigh and leaned back against the counter to stare at the refrigerator. It was nice to know Ferb supported the idea of her letting Phineas know her true feelings, but it had been nearly a decade since she had made the decision to back off and let Phineas come to his own conclusions about where he wanted their relationship to go. The last thing she had ever – and still ever – wanted was to lose his friendship, especially if that was all she could ever have. It scared her to think about taking that chance now.

But things had been changing over the last couple of years. Phineas had begun giving her compliments about her appearance. He held her gaze longer. The hugs he gave her on occasion seemed a little tighter and longer. The smiles he gave to her alone seemed a little softer. And he seemed to sit a little closer to her when they ended up next to each other. Isabella had been afraid to hope, and was even more afraid she was making things up, but Ferb had casually commented on those things a while back without any prompting.

And then the green-haired young man had winked.

It wasn’t long after that the idea had been brought up for Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Baljeet, and Buford to all move into a house near campus together. They’d all received notice from the management company that ran their apartment building that rents were going to be going up dramatically at the beginning of the year, and none of them liked the idea of putting up with the unreasonable demand. Then Buford found a large four-bedroom house for rent just a few blocks away from campus and a single block away from the warehouse Phineas and Ferb had purchased to do their inventing. It seemed like the perfect fit, and so the five of them plus Adyson and Gretchen – who had been sharing an apartment with Isabella – made the move.

Isabella had been afraid that living together might strain their friendships, but the feared tensions never came to pass. Everyone spent enough time doing their own things that they didn’t really have time to sit around rubbing each other the wrong way for too long. In fact, they found they simply enjoyed the time they _did_ get to spend together, usually involved in one of Phineas and Ferb’s big ideas like they’d done since they were kids. Things were working out wonderfully.

Except for right at that moment. Isabella sighed again and opened the fridge, pulling out two sodas and closing it again. As far as she knew, she and Phineas were alone in the house. Ferb was at his all-night tournament, Buford was gone for the weekend for an away spring football game, and Baljeet, Adyson, and Gretchen had been invited to a party at Ginger’s place. She and Phineas had been invited as well, but they both wanted to finish their project that night to keep all of Sunday clear for inventing.

She didn’t know what to do. Since Ferb knew his brother best, she thought it would probably be worthwhile to follow his advice and act. She just had to gather up enough courage to do it. Nodding, she resolved to do just that.

She just wasn’t there yet.

Ignoring that fact for the moment, she headed back out to the living room, sodas in hand, to find that Phineas had put his laptop and all their books and papers away. He smiled at her as she sat down next to him on the sofa. “Thought I could finish cleaning up all together while you were gone.” His smile grew larger. “Had a hard time making up your mind about a drink, huh?”

“Something like that,” she said, handing him his can. “So what should we do next? Movie sound good?”

“I guess.” Phineas set his soda down on the coffee table. “What were you thinking?”

“I don’t know,” Isabella answered, rolling her own can between her hands unopened. “Romantic comedy?”

Phineas cringed slightly. “I don’t think so,” he said. “It’ll be too much like listening to Baljeet and Ginger talking about their failed attempt at a romantic relationship.”

Isabella frowned and nodded, her hands pausing in their actions. “You have a point there. Although it’s good to see they were able to stay friends after it was all said and done.”

“That’s true. I was really happy to hear he was accepting the invitation to her party tonight.”

“Definitely.”

“So, any other movie ideas?”

Isabella began rolling the can again. “Action-adventure?”

Phineas shrugged. “Could be good.” He scooted a bit closer and took the can out of her hands to place it next to his own. “You’re going to end up spraying it all over yourself that way,” he explained gently, not backing away.

Isabella swallowed nervously. “I guess so,” she whispered, unable to look away. “I wasn’t thinking about it, I suppose.”

He gave her a small smile. “Something else on your mind?”

“You could say that.” Her eyes dropped to his lips for a moment before she forced herself to bring them back up to meet his gaze. She was nearly stunned breathless by the charge in the air between them.

“You know, I just thought of something,” Phineas said quietly. “This is the first time we’ve been alone together for any real amount of time since we moved into the house.”

“I… I think you’re right,” she agreed. “That doesn’t… bother you, does it? Being alone with me now?”

“No. No, it doesn’t.”

Isabella swallowed again. “Good.”

Phineas smiled. “Actually I’ve been thinking about things, Isabella. About you. About me and my feelings for you. And I’ve realized something important.” He paused and his expression faded somewhat. “This… this isn’t getting uncomfortable for you, is it?” he asked a little bit nervously. “I need to tell you how I feel, but I don’t want to ruin anything between us. Your friendship is one of the most important things to me, and I don’t want to do anything to jeopardize that.”

Isabella could have laughed. Trust Phineas to realize what he was feeling and still never know what _she’d_ been feeling for him all this time. And it was wonderful to know how much he valued her friendship, not that she really doubted it. She found her courage. “You can’t jeopardize it, Phineas,” she said with a bright smile. “You could never jeopardize it. Because I’ve been working too hard to keep it myself all these years, afraid of the same thing you’re afraid of now.”

“Isabella, what are you saying?” Phineas’ eyes widened.

Her answer wasn’t in words. She leaned forward and pressed her lips to his, using just enough pressure for him to know she was serious yet not enough that he couldn’t pull away smoothly if he wanted to. After a stunned moment, she was glad to find he didn’t want to. Phineas’ arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her against him as he tilted his head to deepen the kiss. She moaned in appreciation as she also wrapped her arms around him, then took the opportunity to open her mouth and run the tip of her tongue along his lower lip in a silent appeal.

Phineas took her up on the offer eagerly. His mouth opened and their tongues twined, taking turns to explore the other. Isabella sensually rubbed her hands up and down his spine, every now and again kneading the quivering muscles. She moaned again when Phineas returned the favor, feeling a delicious shiver travel up her spine at the attention. She then began laying kisses across his cheek to his ear, where she started to nibble on his earlobe.

“Are… are you sure?” Phineas asked breathlessly, tilting his head further to the side to give her more access. “About everything, I mean. Are you sure?”

“I’ve wanted this since I was nine, Phineas. I’m sure,” she whispered into his ear before running her tongue along the rim of it.

“All this time?” he asked, his confusion not as sharp as it might have been in different circumstances. He groaned slightly when Isabella moved down to his neck and continued her lips’ exploration.

She nodded without stopping her actions. “All this time,” she agreed against his skin.

Phineas swallowed. “But…”

“Let’s talk about this later,” Isabella interrupted, bringing her head back up to look him in the eye. “We’ve got much more important things to do, don’t you think?”

He just relaxed and smiled. “Oh, yeah. Much more important.” He leaned in and kissed her thoroughly, slipping a hand under her shirt to caress her side. He shivered at the skin to skin contact.

So did Isabella. “That feels so nice,” she breathed, letting Phineas break away to start to trail kisses down her neck and along the neckline of her blouse. “So good.”

She let him continue, even unbuttoning the top two buttons with one hand to give him more room, then blinked in surprise when he suddenly sat up and looked her right in the eyes. It was a deep, intense gaze that was impossible to turn away from even if she’d wanted to, and after a moment she recognized the wordless question he was asking. Was she sure she wanted to keep going, sure she was willing to go however far they were headed?

Yes. Yes, she was.

Isabella deliberately draped a leg across both of his, bringing her center intimately close to the bulge in his pants. She smiled, inspiring one in return, then brushed the back of her hand along his cheek and cupped the back of his head. “Let’s do this,” she breathed with the same intensity that was in each of their gazes, and pulled him forward to kiss him passionately once again. Phineas returned the kiss with equal fervor.

 

* * * * * * * *

 

Baljeet sighed as he slipped in the back door of the house he shared with his friends. It had been kind of Ginger to invite him to her party – and he was glad he’d gone – but there was only so much he could take of seeing her dancing with people that weren’t him. It wasn’t so much that he still wanted to be dating her, but part of him couldn’t help but hope that it would take longer for her to move on. _He_ certainly didn’t feel up to dating again quite yet; he didn’t even really feel up to flirting too much.

Now he just wanted to go up to his room and do some math. He’d seen the living room lights on as he’d approached the house and guessed Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella were watching a movie of some sort together; Phineas and Isabella had to have been finished with their project by that time. It was probably a dramatic thriller if the lack of noise meant anything. He was sure he’d hear their laughter if the movie was a comedy or explosions if it was an action adventure. In any case he wasn’t up for that kind of escapist entertainment right then. He needed something that engaged him somehow, and thus math problems awaited him.

But he didn’t want to interrupt his friends’ fun anymore than he wanted to answer questions about why he’d left the party early. So he silently tiptoed down the hall past the kitchen and dining rooms, hoping he could get to the stairs at the back of the living room without being noticed. He’d talk to everyone in the morning when his head was clearer.

The sight that met Baljeet’s eyes when he reached the base of the stairs froze him in his tracks. Phineas and Isabella were locked in a passionate kiss and embrace, Isabella’s blouse completely unbuttoned and falling off one of her shoulders. Only the thin strap of her bra said she wasn’t totally bare-chested. Phineas’ T-shirt was dangling off the coffee table, and Baljeet thought he could just make out the wide elastic band of his boxer shorts above the drooping waistband of his open jeans. One of Phineas’ hands was buried in the long midnight black locks of Isabella’s hair, the other kneading one of her breasts. Isabella had one arm over one of Phineas’ shoulders, the hand firmly planted against the back of his head; the other hand couldn’t be seen, but the arm disappeared out of sight between them. Considering the way Phineas’ hips were slightly thrusting, the stunned observer thought he could make a safe guess as to what that missing hand was doing.

The scene was utterly captivating.

Baljeet found his breath becoming shallow and his heart rate rising as he couldn’t find it in himself to leave the room, either upstairs to the bedroom he normally shared with Buford or the kitchen or anywhere else at the back of the house. Had this kind of thing been going on long between these two? Had they been hiding things from the rest of them? Or was Baljeet witnessing the first coming together – no pun intended – of two longtime friends who had discovered they felt more for each other than just friendship?

He found the answer didn’t matter. No matter what it was a beautiful thing, one a large part of him felt privileged to see. The overly-modest part of himself had yet to raise its head he was surprised to note. Which left the rest of him standing there getting more and more aroused.

A minute later, Baljeet started to feel guilty. As much as he couldn’t seem to pull himself away, he knew he shouldn’t be watching. On top of that, there was a tiny voice just beginning to be heard that was expressing a deep inner yearning to feel the intense love and desire his two friends were sharing. It looked so joyful and fulfilling; he couldn’t help but desire even a fraction of it for himself.

The bulge in Baljeet’s pants was just starting to become painful, and his thoughts were turning to a wistful fantasy he refused to even allow to come into focus, when Phineas’ gaze suddenly locked with his as the redhead kissed the flushed young woman’s shoulder. Every muscle tensed and Baljeet prepared to apologize profusely for his uncalled-for intrusion on such an intimate moment when Phineas surprised the daylights out of him by bringing his head up slightly and smiling widely.

“Hey, Baljeet. Wanna join us?”

 

* * * * * * * *

 

Isabella totally froze when she heard Phineas’ question. Baljeet was there? When had that happened? How much had he seen? Better yet, why was Phineas asking him that?

Baljeet stammered unintelligibly for a long moment then cleared his throat. “Oh, my friends, I am so sorry,” he finally said, sounding truly contrite.

Phineas chuckled, and Isabella could feel him smile a little wider against her shoulder. “Don’t be sorry, Baljeet. We’re not doing anything we feel ashamed of.”

Isabella blinked at that. It was true, she realized after a couple seconds. She wasn’t ashamed of being this intimate with the young man she was in love with. A little embarrassed at being seen doing it, sure, but not ashamed. She started to relax a bit.

“Well, no, of course you should not be ashamed,” Baljeet said quickly, still contrite. Isabella still couldn’t bring herself to turn her head to look at him. “You clearly care very much for one another. I should not have intruded on such an intimate moment, however.”

“You’re our friend,” Phineas said. “You’re not intruding. In fact, I think it might be fun for you to join us.” His hand finally left Isabella’s breast, and that arm wrapped around her to give her a squeeze.

Isabella tensed up once again. He wanted to include Baljeet? Because he was their friend? She blinked furiously. Did that mean that he was only making out with her because they were such good friends, too? She could feel tears begin to well up in her eyes.

Baljeet sputtered in shock. “Me? Join you? In that?”

“Well, yeah,” Phineas confirmed, releasing Isabella and rising to his feet. The young woman noticed out of the corner of her eye that he didn’t bother to grab his shirt or button up his pants. “You’re our friend, Baljeet. And while this doesn’t count as an open invitation, I wouldn’t want to leave you out of the fun now that you’re here. We can share this with you. Not regularly, but certainly now.”

In the stunned silence that followed the statement, Isabella thought about what Phineas had just said. He said “we”. “We” can share this with you. It wasn’t an open invitation, and it wouldn’t be a regular thing. Baljeet had stumbled across them, and Phineas wanted to include him in the fun.

It all made sense.

Phineas was being his usual, all-inclusive self. He was having a good time when one of his good friends came across him having it, so he put forth the invitation. He didn’t want to leave Baljeet out. Because he never wanted to leave anyone out of any kind of fun he was having. Which meant he wasn’t belittling what he’d been sharing with Isabella; in fact, it was the fact that they’d been enjoying themselves so much that had inspired this situation in the first place.

And he said “we”.

Isabella’s tears disappeared with her realization. She would have a bit of a chat with Phineas after all was said and done and they were alone, but for now she would do what she usually did – follow his lead. Because he was right, Baljeet was their friend. And part of her was starting to get excited about sharing the intimate fun with the young man they both knew so well and for so long.

She straightened and turned around in her seat as Phineas began to take slow, deliberate steps toward where Baljeet stood at the bottom of the stairs to the second level of the house. She couldn’t help but smile at the dropped jaw and wide eyes of the young Indian man. She shrugged her blouse back onto her shoulder but left it unbuttoned, then rose to her feet and followed Phineas.

“So do you want to join us?” Phineas asked when he was halfway to the stairs.

“Well, I… I… I do not… know…” Baljeet stuttered, completely flustered.

“You don’t have to, you know. We’re not going to force you into anything,” Phineas assured him with a smile.

Baljeet swallowed nervously and nodded. “I know. That is not why…”

Phineas took the last couple of steps and stopped half an arm’s length away from his friend. “I know.”

Isabella came up beside Phineas and leaned on his left arm, her right hand resting on his shoulder. “I think you want to, but you’re not sure why,” she guessed in a soft tone. She reached out with her left arm and took Baljeet’s hand in hers. “You would have left the room long before Phineas saw you if you didn’t.”

“That sounds right,” Phineas agreed, giving Isabella a brief smile then returning his attention to the undecided friend in front of them.

“And I think your body doesn’t care why,” Isabella said with a nod toward Baljeet’s very visible erection.

Baljeet swallowed again and blushed a bit darker, but he still squeezed Isabella’s hand.

Phineas noticed the gesture and reached out with his free hand to run his fingers through Baljeet’s short curly black hair and cup the back of his head. “Come play with us,” he whispered, then drew the other young man in for a light but solid kiss while his left arm wrapped around Isabella’s waist.

Isabella grinned when she saw Baljeet give up any pretense of indecision and deepen the kiss. She squeezed his hand and adjusted her right arm to slip under Phineas’ to go around the redhead’s waist, then moved forward to silently begin licking and nipping at Baljeet’s neck. She had to fight back a giggle when he groaned into Phineas’ mouth.

After a few minutes, Isabella freed the hand she’d been holding and used it to slip under Baljeet’s shirt. She ran her fingers along his spine, reveling in the shivers she caused. Then she changed her trajectory and went down, sliding her hand between his pants and waist then kneading the tense muscles of his rear end.

Phineas shifted his attention when the black-haired young man gasped in surprise at Isabella’s action. He loosened his arm from around her waist, let go of Baljeet’s head, and made quick work of the buttons of the short-sleeved dress shirt Isabella had slipped her hand under. Once it was out of the way, the redhead’s mouth fastened onto Baljeet’s collarbone and made its way toward the sternum. Interspersed with the licks and kisses were short puffs of air through pursed lips that produced more moans and groans.

As Phineas worked on Baljeet’s front, Isabella got rid of the dress shirt altogether. She brought both hands around to the button and zipper of the Indian young man’s slacks and undid them, freeing the throbbing erection somewhat as it tented the boxer briefs he was wearing. “Aren’t you going to play with us?” she whispered in his ear as she started to rub his penis through the cotton fabric.

Baljeet could only turn his head and look at her helplessly, his breaths catching at her actions as well as at the way Phineas retraced his steps and came back up to the other side of his neck.

“Let’s give him a hint of what we mean,” Phineas said to Isabella between kisses. Without stopping what he was doing with his mouth, he took one of Baljeet’s hands and brought it around to his own rear end and began to knead. Baljeet closed his eyes and enthusiastically continued the action when Phineas let go and returned the favor.

Isabella briefly stopped what she was doing to take off her shirt and bra then took her free hand and ran a finger down Baljeet’s cheek and along his jawline until he opened his eyes to stare at her intensely, waiting to see what she had in mind. She smiled then leaned in to kiss him open-mouthed, running her tongue around his mouth when he opened it in return. As they continued to kiss, she took his other hand and placed it on her butt. He needed no other encouragement to begin kneading the muscular flesh.

The young woman gave out a gasp of her own when Phineas used his free hand to massage the breast closest to him, his thumb gently rubbing back and forth across her nipple. She shivered with the intensity of the sensations, which only increased when Baljeet began an oral exploration of her mouth. She then shifted slightly, switching hands on Baljeet’s penis to begin doing the same to Phineas. He groaned in appreciation.

The three of them continued to explore each other, moans and groans and even a few chuckles interspersed with kisses, licks, nips, rubs, and nibbles. At one point Phineas led them away from the stairs and over to the open space between the seating area in front of the entertainment center and the two computer desks the household used as a communal study area. There Phineas and Isabella lowered themselves to their knees while encouraging Baljeet all the way down onto his back, all of them grateful for the thick carpeting.

“See? Isn’t this fun?” Phineas asked Baljeet with an impish grin.

Baljeet could only nod, overwhelmed, as Isabella worked on taking the clothes off the lower half of his body.

Phineas laughed and took off his own pants and boxers, then moved over to playfully take off Isabella’s leggings and panties. “A bow?” he asked her, holding up the bikini cut briefs that had a tiny pink bow on the front.

“I like bows,” she replied with a giggle, smiling at him over her shoulder. One hand had gone back to stroking Baljeet’s now-bare member. “I would think you’d know that by now.”

“I do,” Phineas said as he tossed the scrap of material aside. “I just wasn’t expecting one on your underwear.”

“Well, now you know.”

Phineas grinned as he crawled around to Baljeet’s other side then leaned over him to take one of her nipples in his mouth. “Phineas!” she cried.

“Oh, yes!” Baljeet exclaimed soon after when Isabella began pumping him a bit harder and faster in instinctual response.

Phineas flicked the hardened nub with his tongue for a little while longer before straightening with a gasp. Baljeet had finally settled into the intensity of the situation and decided to be a more active participant in the fun. And so he had taken a hold of Phineas’ rod and stroked it like was being done to him. “Oh, wow, that feels good,” Phineas said a touch breathlessly, his eyes wide.

“I bet it does,” Isabella said, satisfied with the joyfully blissed out expression blossoming over his features. She shifted her attention as Baljeet sat up. “Now you’re getting it,” she told him, her smile widening.

“Yes. Yes, I am,” Baljeet agreed. He returned the smile then cupped the breast closest to him and closed the distance between it and his mouth.

Once again Isabella was overcome with pleasure as one of her nipples was lavished with attention, the sound mingling with a similar one from Phineas. She somehow managed to continue working on Baljeet’s member, now making sure to spend some extra time at the sensitive tip before going down once more. She could feel him twitching with her ministrations, and his muffled moans added to her enjoyment.

She jerked her head to the side when she felt a new sensation on her last downward stroke. Phineas was staring at her with a wide, darkened gaze, a half-smile on his lips. It seemed he had decided to get in on the action and was running one hand over hers to reach down and fondle Baljeet’s scrotum. A moment after he reached his goal she was forced to close her eyes in bliss when Baljeet’s wordless sound of appreciation had her quivering.

And Isabella wasn’t finished with quivering in rising pleasure. As though it were a challenge to raise the bar even further, Baljeet responded to the new action by taking his hand off of the young woman’s breast and gliding it down her stomach to her center. He paused briefly when he felt how hot and moist it was, then settled in on rubbing the firm nub of her clitoris. She surprised herself when she threw her head back and only a choked breath and moan came out. “Oh my gosh, yes!” she finally managed to get out, still a bit strangled.

Then both of her nipples were being stimulated. Isabella brought her head back down to see Phineas grinning at her, the fingers of his free hand busy with her previously unoccupied breast. She returned the expression, then reached out with her own free hand and pulled him in for the steamiest kiss they’d shared yet.

Phineas didn’t seem to mind.

All of their tongues and fingers explored one another, and their sexual pleasure rose and rose like an oncoming tidal wave. Eventually all three bodies grew tenser and tenser, shaking as their climaxes approached. Then they were there; Baljeet tore his head away from Isabella’s body and returned it to the floor with a thump he wouldn’t feel until later and Phineas and Isabella gasped and pulled apart just enough that the tips of their noses were touching. Both pairs of blue eyes were locked on each other, the gazes even more intense than they’d been before. The three sets of hands continued to push them all to the edge.

“Oh, yes, my friends! Yes!” Baljeet cried as he came, his hips bucking with each spasm.

“Phineas! Phineas!” Isabella exclaimed when the first wave hit her. She instinctually folded somewhat as she rode out the rest of her orgasm so her mouth was next to the redhead’s ear. “I… I…” She swallowed, cutting off the rest of what she had been about to say, then released a shaky breath. “Oh, Phineas,” she whispered and let her forehead fall onto his shoulder.

As soon it made contact, Phineas finally went over the edge. “Yes!” he yelled. “Isabella, yes!” He let out one more wordless grunt of pleasure and a long breath through pursed lips.

When the last shiver of their orgasms ran through them, both Phineas and Isabella let themselves fall back with their butts on the floor and their weight on arms stretched out behind them. Baljeet had pulled his arms away from each of them when they climaxed and ended up sprawled out spread-eagle on the carpet. All three of them stared up at the ceiling as they did their best to catch their breaths.

It wasn’t long before their breathing was back under control, but they were still quiet for a few moments longer. Isabella finally broke the silence. “That was absolutely…”

“Amazing!” Baljeet finished for her, his voice filled with awe and joy.

“Yeah,” Isabella agreed, satisfied. “That’s the word I was looking for.”

“That was _fun_!” Phineas added with excitement. “That was some of the most amazing fun I think we’ve had in a while!”

The other two didn’t respond with words but with laughter, Phineas joining in a moment later. Soon enough they would clean up and head upstairs for bed, but for now they just reveled in the intimate fun they’d just shared. There were no regrets, no second guessing, and they knew they were the better friends for the experience.

What a way to seize the day.


End file.
